No Turning Back
by Courtney104DeNoir
Summary: Susan never thought of the kiss she gave Caspian would change his relationship with her. Now the young king harbors a passion for her that he doesn't know if he can keep in. He's demanding and possessive, and she doesn't know why. SusanXCaspian SusanXOC
1. Chapter 1

No Turning Back

**Main Characters: Susan, Caspian, and Peter**

**Synopsis: Susan never thought of the kiss she gave Caspian would change his relationship with her. Now the young king harbors a passion for her that he doesn't know if he can keep in. He's demanding, possessive, and he frightens her. And Susan never realized how horrid his temper was. **

**Genre: Angst, Romance**

**Ages: Caspian: 24, Susan: 19, Peter: 21, Edmund: 16, Lucy: 14**

**Disclaimer: This is called **** .net****, and everyone knows that nobody on this site owns anything (even if we wish we did—me)… But I put this disclaimer on to satisfy myself and the readers. I love you!**

I love reviews and I check my stories for more everyday. My readers—you are shy! Why? I love you still the same, though. Please no flames. If you have a problem with the story, PM me, or keep it inside and go yell at your stuffed hippo named Tubs.

**Warning: Yes, my story does sort of hold some pevencest. Literally no lemon between Pete and Su, but lemonade for Suspian. 'Cause Caspian likes lemonade… though nothing too dramatic to be M… yet…. Maybe, just maybe, I'll something M.**

**P.S.: KUDOS TO MY FIRST REVIEWER! I GIVE SHOUTOUTS! **

**C.S. Lewis is a very talented writer and whilst in the midst of reading the fourth book Prince Caspian I found that his writing style is very old and descriptive… he uses words like "By Jove". And I know who Nikabrik, Trumpkin, and Reepicheep are! **

**Inspiring songs: The Call-Regina Spektor, Stars Are Blind-Paris Hilton, Come Back to Me-Sara Jackson-Holman, Us-Regina Spektor. **

**Just to let you know, I am a Suspian fan and I hate Lilliandil (Ramandu's daughter) and Caspian. CASPIAN IS ONLY FOR SUSAN! NO LILLIANDIL! HATE HER! Once I found out that he marries her, I wanted to go inside of the books and stab her myself, but a serpent did that for me. Hallelujah! And don't give me flame for this. **

**Hopefully you'll like this chapter because I am in my hole of peace (You could also call it sitting on my bay window during a thunderstorm). ENJOY THE STORY!**

**Chapter One:**

Every spring there was a ball to celebrate the departure of winter. Ever since the Golden Age, when the White Witch reigned all of the sacred land of Narnia, winter was dreaded and hoped to pass by quickly. But now, in the age and era of Prince Caspian, winter was hardly a worry.

Queen Susan the Gentle always attended these balls. Spring was her favorite season because the bitter bite of winter would disappear and the warm sun would once more back the tough skin on her back.

Tonight was the fifth annual ball and as usual, Susan and the rest of the Pevensie children were attending.

She stood in front of the mirror, applying cherry red lipstick to her full lips. Susan was determined to look dashing before the crowd of Narnians and Telmarines… and someone else. She wore a tight blue dress with this ribbons hanging in a bow on her back. Never had she looked so beautiful in a dress crafted by hand.

Susan also loved that it matched her eyes better than any of her other dresses. She bit her lip nervously. She had to admit that she was very nervous to face that "someone else" after she kissed him and returned to Finchley. That "someone else" was Caspian. She tugged on the frilly sleeves of the blue frock, pushing them down to the bottoms of her shoulders. _Perfect._

The Pevensies had returned to Narnia a year ago, and the young King Caspian was nowhere in sight; he was leading a battle in Tashbaan. But now that he was back, Susan hard a hard time getting him off of her mind. "Su, you've been in the bathroom for an hour. I have to _pee,_" She laughed at Edmund's irritable voice.

"Alright, alright, Ed. Don't get your knickers bunched up in a knot." Susan added that last touch to her tumbling brown locks and opened the door to her cranky brother. "Girls seem to have an intimate relationship with the bathroom."

Susan ruffled his raven hair with a smile. "Yes, Ed. We make out with the toilets." Sarcasm dripped in her voice. It seemed to be the only way to talk to Edmund these days. She walked down the hallway, which smelt of perfume and cologne. "Peter, you clearly need help with that." She watched him pathetically try to fasten the tie around his neck, before she swatted his hands away.

"Good grief, you've put it on backwards!" She laughed loudly as she turned it round and fixed it for him. She didn't notice the tense state that Peter was in when she touched his skin. "There," She smiled up at him. "Good as new."

"I could've done that myself, _mother._" She never understood why he called her 'mother' until she flattened a strand of hair on his head with a bit of saliva on her fingertip. "My bad," Realizing her mistake.

"C'mon, Su! The people are waiting for us to start the ball!" Little Lucy chirped from down the hall. Susan linked her arm in Peter's and pulled him down the hall. The four royals stood on the balcony before the monstrous horde of Narnians and Telmarines, who cheered and clapped in their presence. Peter raised a hand to silence them all before he spoke. Susan's stomach churned as she forced her eyes to search in the crowd. "I, High King Peter of Narnia, welcome you to the fifth annual Spring Ball. Winter has departed and festivities will begin. The sun will shine, the coldness will rot and we shall have—"

"Long live Aslan and have a great time here at the fifth annual Spring Ball." Edmund finished for him. Short and sweet was the answer for everything in Edmund's secret world. Speeches bore him to death, but when it came to Peter's speeches to interrupted… Edmund had to watch his back. Peter stared at him for a second, shaking his head slightly but maintained his smile.

"Yes, _try_ to have a great time at the ball, dear Ed." He seethed through his teeth. It was when she looked away from her brothers did she spot him in the crowds. He stood out like a sore thumb to her, his dashing grin, his silky smooth hair that fell to his shoulders. A man with a muscular body, a cleft chin, and soft brown eyes that could see right through her. Her jaw dropped when he motioned for her to come down, or he'd come up to her. "What is it, Su?" Lucy asked, following the line of gaze.

"Ah, the return of Susan's true love…" Lucy whispered. "…will be the death of her…" Susan finished with a small moan. When Caspian grinned at her again, she felt a sudden jolt of electricity surge through her body. "You have to go down, Su!" Lucy squeaked loudly. "No, I can't…"

"If you don't I'll tell Edmund to hold you here while I go fetch Caspian and bring him up." Her shoulder's slumped. "I'm going, okay?"

As she walked away, Peter asked, "Where's she going?" Lucy looked up at her brother. "She's going to meet Caspian. Why?" Peter didn't reply. He walked to the edge of the balcony, and stared out in the crowd, with a lethal look in his eyes. Lucy didn't know why he looked at Caspian like that, but she could tell that it couldn't be good.

Susan bit her lip as she made her way down the stairs. "So help me Aslan if I faint…" She could see him searching from afar, his deep chocolate eyes searching for her in the distance. She was reluctant to let those eyes fall on her, but she stepped out from the shadows and let herself be seen. Caspian let her legs rest by coming to her rather than vice versa. "Susan, I thought you'd never return." He said eagerly. "I thought so too," She mumbled, a pretty blush beginning to stain her cheeks.

To her stomach's horror, and heart's delight, Caspian wrapped her up in his arms, resting his forehead on her shoulder. The feel of his body against hers made her shiver despite his warmth. "I've missed you," Caspian's voice was soft as he kissed her bare shoulder. She nodded into his chest, stunned greatly by the presence of his lips on her skin. "Y-yes,"

Her heart pumped faster as he pulled back to look at her. "You're blushing like crazy—did I do something wrong?" Susan reached a shaky hand up to touch her burning hot cheek. She probably could fry an omelet on her face. "Um, no…I-I-I, you must excuse me…I must use the Ladies Room."

_That was the best you could think of?_ She scolded herself as she ran away; she scolded herself for running away in the first place. She made her way into the castle, and found the bathroom. She looked at her face, which was a lovely shade of scarlet. She scolded herself again for making Caspian think that it was his fault. He was perfect! What would he possibly worry over? What could he?

She pulled the front of her dress to hide "herself" more. She hated being in the presence of such… such a man. "Susan, are you feeling alright?" She nearly melted at the sound of his Spanish accent. "I'm fine, Caspian." She said, pushing the door back open. "I thought you were sick." He worried to her. "I just had to use the toilet." She replied with a small smile.

"Well I thought you might want some wine." He said, offering the glass to her. "Thank you." She merely replied and took the glass from his hand. Caspian walked her to the couches to chat. "How was…war?" Susan asked him, trying to find a subject that was talk-able. "Tashbaan was simply horrific." Caspian replied with a laugh. "I've never seen so many barbaric people in all of my life, and many have come close."

Susan giggled softly at that, and when she did, Caspian's eyes widened. "I live with two barbarians. And their names are Edmund and Pete—"

"Susan?" She turned her head towards a confused looking Peter coming towards her. "Speaking of the devil," She smiled to Caspian. "I didn't know you drank." He said angrily. His deep-sea blue eyes fell upon the young king sitting next to her and gave him a dirty look. "Well you know now." She said. "You're only 19—too young to be drinking."

"So were you at 19, but did that stop you? No. Besides, we're in Narnia, not Finchley." She turned back to Caspian, but Peter clearly was not ready to give in yet. "But I knew what I was doing, and you don't." Susan gritted her teeth together angrily.

"Fine Peter, have it your way. I don't know what I'm doing." She paused to lift the glass to her lips and took a big sip. "I don't know what I'm doing. But what I _do_ know is that I _like_ it and I'll keep doing it if I _wish_ to." She grabbed Caspian's hand and peeled him off of the couch and around the corner.

Peter felt anger boil up in the abysmal darkness of his stomach as he watched them walk away hand-in-hand. He tried to hold it back as he ate a piece of the blueberry pie on his plate, but he couldn't stand it any longer. As he let out a cry of frustration, he smashed the china plate of pie on the ground, and stalked off in the other direction.

Everyone fell silent as the High King exited the room—a result of being told off by a girl. But they quickly started a conversation and carried on with whatever they were doing before the loud interruption.

"Sorry you had to see that," She murmured to him. "It's alright, my Queen." It shook her a little when she realized that she lived with Caspian in the castle—and that her chambers were closer to his than she wanted them to be. (Now that their castle in Cair Paravel is in ruins)

"I've discovered a room in the depths of the castle that I'd love to show you. It will be my gift to you, as a welcome home gift."

"I came home a year ago, Caspian."

"Well you're new here to me."

"I suppose so." She followed him down the hall, wondering what room he was going to give her. She'd been to nearly every room in the castle, so she couldn't imagine she wouldn't know where they were to go. "We're going to a small library. And Lucy's told me you liked books." Susan did like books. She read a book every week, and would finish by Sunday, and then travel to castle library for a new one.

They were usually romantic books; Susan liked to think that her relationship with Caspian would someday end up like the ones she read about in the books.

As he made haste down a tunnel she'd never ventured through, Caspian could feel his heart pounding and thrashing around in his chest. And he had never felt anything so queer before in his life as Susan stuck close to his side like their clothes were stitched together. "Are we there yet?" A common sentence when one began to get bored. "Yes, my Queen. A few more corners to dodge, and then we'll be there."

"Caspian, I deeply appreciate your gratitude, but I've been on my feet all day and do not wish to travel any more…" She trailed off as the young king push opened two doors revealing the library he'd promised. "You call this small?"

There were two levels to the library, with a winding staircase leading up. Books ambushed the old wooden chest holding their ground in the room. Who could count how many books there were? Susan could also tell the library was old; cobwebs hung from the tops, and dust covered the books. But she didn't care. Sure, it didn't look very appealing, but her mother always told her to not "judge a book by its cover".

"To me it is small, my Queen. When I lived with Miraz, he owned a private library ten times the size of this. Books everywhere, as far as the naked eye could see. It was only for my aunt, Queen Prunaprismia, who adored books almost as much as you do. When he died, and Prunaprismia went to live in the human-world you call 'Finchley', the people here remodeled it into a series of guest chambers. I don't know why, though. It was magnificent."

As he turned to gaze down at Susan, he noticed that she was no longer standing beside him. Caspian found her sitting in a corner, eyes feasting upon a large book. He watched her blow the dust from the maroon cover so she could see the title better. "You like the library?" It was an obvious question. "Oh, yes, yes, yes! Best gift ever,"

He knelt beside her, tilting his head to look at the lopsided cover in golden font. "I should really give you something in return, Cas—" He quickly silenced her by covering her full red lips with his finger. "Nothing is needed that I do not already have," She blushed deeply at the comment. "Certainly there is something that you must not have. One cannot own everything in Narnia, can they?"

_Yes, I suppose there is something I do not have._ He thought, still gazing down at her. _I do not have you. But I will have you soon._ Suddenly a wave of something peculiar swept over him and he did something that he could hardly believe—and all he needed was 3 seconds of valor and nerve to do it. He slipped a finger under her chin and pulled her beautiful face up to his: _One._ He leant in towards her and captured her lips in a passionate kiss full of want and need: _Two. _He broke the wonderful kiss reluctantly to look at her face and smile. Breathe a sigh of relief, for this is what he'd wanted to do again for so long: _Three._

She gulped and opened her lips to speak, but nothing came out. Her hands fumbled to her lips and she jumped when she felt the warmth that his lips made on hers. "I have to…go." Susan slammed the book (which she didn't even read) and left him there, wanting her more than anything he could ever dream of. She was his dream.

"My Queen, I am sorry if I offended you in any way possible—"

"You didn't." She replied, a blush burning her cheeks.

"Then why do you run?" Caspian was perfect—too perfect for her. Why would he want her, anyways? He was Caspian X, and had ladies falling at his feet. But why in the world would he want her?

She stopped for a moment, thinking things over. "I am sorry, but I must leave." She panicked. She left Caspian in the library, she left him on a cliff. On a cliff a million miles away, 1000 miles high. He was going to fall, and she didn't know if she could catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! 130 hits 109 visitors… and that's only the first chapter! Wow, you guys are lovely! Lovely reviewers!**

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner. These chapters are long, and they take up a lot of thinking. I want to make it perfecto for you reviewers and readers. And please review! If you are from a different country, use Google Translate to write! I have readers from China, Poland, Greece and more! I KNOW PEOPLE ARE READING THIS THING! :D**

**Inspirations:**

**-Barbeque Chicken**

**-Sunrise by Childish Gambino**

**-Going in my pool for the first time today!**

**-GEML, one of the coolest reviewers!**

**Shout out: Ravenclaw1991 **The Weirdest Night Ever » _reviews_

**After being left alone for the night, the Anubis kids have the strangest night ever and they don't remember a thing. Will they be able to figure out what happened? Who did it? What will happen as a result? Rated M for.. well, you'll see.**

**Het Huis Anubis/House of Anubis - Rated: M - English - Mystery/Romance - Chapters: 16 - Words: 18,044 - Reviews: 19 - Updated: 5-29-12 - Published: 4-7-12 - Fabian R. & Nina M.**

**Shout out: GEML**

**Aslan sends a special messenger to bring The Pevensies, Jill, Eustace, Digory and Polly back to Narnia. Camile, who has a great respect for her people starts to have feelings towards a Pevensie. Will she be able to finish her task? Or would she be distracted by this feelings?**

**Chronicles of Narnia - Rated: K - English - Fantasy/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 8,375 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 6-7-12 - Complete**

**It looks very interesting, hmm? READ! Thanks to ravenclaw1991, jn208505, GEML, and melodyaku for reviewing my first chapter! It means a lot to me!**

**OK, well this chapter is just cushion for what's to come. I plan to have Susan meet Rabadash in Tashbaan… we all know that Rabadash has a thing for Susan and wants to marry her. And we all know Caspian does too. So if he finds out, Caspian will have a fit and want to come and rescue her. Know what I mean? **

**And I've been scolded about my "Americanisms", so I have to think like a Brit and talk like one too.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia—C.S. Lewis does, and he takes full credit. **

**So, wasting no more time…**

**Here is chapter two.**

He knocked on Susan's door quietly. He didn't know if she was awake or not, but he hoped she was. He watched as the tiny brass door turned slowly and revealed his queen. "By Jove, Caspian! It must be midnight already, and you're coming to me." He took her soft dimpled hand in his calloused one and kissed it gingerly.

"I know my Queen, but I simply must show you something. I was invited, but they love visitors." He took a good look at her condition and smiled widely. Not much clothing under that thin sheet of blue fabric, her curls tousled and messy. "Who are 'they'? Why, you've come at such an ungodly hour and I just don't think that I—"

"Just get dressed, my Queen. It is another surprise, and I know you had loved the last surprise I gave you." She nodded sheepishly, giving into him. Caspian waited outside of the doorway for her while she dressed. He tapped his knuckles anxiously on the stone wall behind him. On the other side of the door, Susan shrugged on a short blue dress that reached her knees. Susan loved blue.

It matched her eyes perfectly, and everyone seemed to compliment her when she wore the pleasant color. She tied a brown belt around her middle and pulled on her brown lace-up boots. She twisted a blue ribbon into her blackish-brown locks and smiled.

She opened the door to Caspian, who stood there, ready to leave. "You never told me who or where we'd be going." Susan pointed out to him. "You'll like it, my Queen. I promise." She looked to the marble floors, a blush painting her freckled cheeks.

The two crept out of the castle, silent with slumber. The younger girl held the older boy's hand as they ran across the mossy lawn. The icy air bit at her exposed flesh, and Susan instantly regretted not wearing her sweater dress. "Shall we walk?" She asked.

"No, no. We're taking the fastest transportation in all of Beaversdam."

"A tiger?"

"No, faster than a tiger." She looked on, into the thicket of trees. "Well. Where is it?" She looked to him, as he entered the stables.

Returning with Destrier, Susan realized why he was so confident in this 'transportation'. His hands held her tiny waist firmly as he held her up so she could mount the chestnut horse. She hated the feeling of his clever hands on her robust frame. It made the young Queen feel terribly uncomfortable.

Caspian mounted the horse also, sliding his body in front of hers so he could steer. He reached back for her hands, (she reluctantly gave them) and wrapped them around his masculine shape. She had never been so close to anyone of the opposite sex before (other than Peter, Edmund, and Mr. Pevensie—they don't count.) and blushed madly.

Caspian dug his heels into the horse's soft belly and started him off at a slow trot. "Tell me Queen Susan, have you ever been to the Dancing Lawn?"

She shook her head behind him, even though he couldn't see her action. "I've never heard of such a place. I blame my lack of interest in exploring the forest and getting myself lost. Do you do it much?" The young King snorted at her snarky comment.

"Well, I've nothing better to do." They rode on in the forest, talking and getting to know each other better. Susan began to complain from the cold when she noticed firelight at the edge of the forest. "There it is,"

He jumped down from Destrier, then came back to help Susan down. She watched him tie the horse to a tree for a moment, but then converted her eyes to the party and laughs of many. And then doing something utterly rude, Susan went on without him. She did not want to wait.

She broke through the trees, interrupting the peoples' fun. But she soon found that they weren't people. They were Narnians, which she hadn't seen in what it seemed to be ages. Fauns and forest beasts, centaurs and dwarves. After a moment of silence, someone spoke up.

"My dear girl, are you lost?" She turned her head towards the kind voice, only to find n abnormally large badger approaching her—on its hind legs. "N-no, I came with—"

"Me, she came with me." Caspian said behind her, blushing madly with embarrassment. "Oh! My sincere apologies, my King Caspian. And who be this wonderful lady?" The badger said, gesturing to Susan. "Queen Susan the Gentle, I am. Pleased to meet you, kind badger."

The badger's beady black eyes widened in surprise. "Why I never! How you've grown, Queen Susan."

She tilted her head at the badger. Where had she seen this beast before? "Trufflehunter!" Sweeping the furry beast up in her arms, Susan planted kisses on his long snout. "Oh, Trufflehunter! It is such a pleasure to meet with you again!" More kisses along his snout, making the badger sneeze from the ticklish sensation.

"Yes—" **Sneezing** "Very pleased to meet you again, also. But alas, a reunion cannot last forever."

With a giggle, she placed the badger on the ground again. She looked around to the guests. Glenstorm and his sons, Mr. Tumnus' cousins, red and black dwarves like Nikabrik and Trumpkin (the D.L.F. as she referred to him as), and a small mouse named Reepicheep. "Reepicheep!"

The small mouse bowed to her with a smile. "Pleased to meet you again, also."

The dwarves started the music for a second time, this time more loudly and happily. "What brings you here, my King and Queen?" Reepicheep asked cheerily. Susan looked to Caspian for that explanation.

"I'm bringing Susan to her first Dancing Lawn gathering." He replied, allowing the small Narnian mouse to hop up on his outstretched hand. "Moths and marshwiggles!" Trumpkin cried out suddenly. "We'd best join in before the circle becomes too tight for even a mouse."

"Good grief, Trumpkin! Mice can fit into anything they desire—even if they have to fight their way in." Reepicheep gave his little sword a swipe in the air. "En Garde!"

Susan, Caspian, Trufflehunter, Reepicheep, and Trumpkin joined into the circle as a new set of notes began to play. She held hands with a faun and Caspian, as they pranced to the left, then to the right, and a quick pace forth. The dance repeated those steps, and then moved to another throng of movements. It was a short dance, but Susan already began to tire.

"I say Queen Susan, you certainly can keep up with the dance. It's called the Death of Winter." She looked at the young faun who stood before her. "My name is Dumnus, your majesty." She wondered where she heard that name before. Perhaps he was related to Lucy's beloved friend Mr. Tumnus. Susan asked Dumnus that question. "Why, yes I am! Tumnus was my second cousin. How did you guess?

_Dumnus and Tumnus both sound alike, and you look alike. _"No reason, Mr. Dumnus… you just look like him, that's all." She shot a small grin in her direction. "No one's ever told me I looked like Tumnus before. The whole family thinks I resemble cousin Fumnus more than anyone."

_How many "__umnuses__" are there in this faun family? What would my name sound like faun-style? __Su__mnus. No, I think not. I suppose I shall leave Mr. Tumnus' family to rule the title. _"Actually, now that I took a closer look, you look like cousin Humnus." She blushed at his flabbergasted expression and walked away quickly. "I've gotten that before too!" The faun cried after her.

She tried her hardest to muffle her laughter and prevent herself from acting rude in front of the kind Narnian beasts. She joined Caspian in the corner with a half-dwarf named Doctor Cornelius. "Welcome to the Dancing Lawn, Queen Susan. It is a pleasure to meet you." She shook hands with Doctor Cornelius.

"As a ritual on the Dancing Lawn, it is mandatory to have a pair dance in the middle of the circle." Caspian informed her. "And they've picked us." _Oh, really now? What makes him so sure that we're a pair?_ Susan wanted badly to say that to him, but she felt as if it wasn't the time to be rude.

Dumnus announced the pair for the Dancing Lawn ritual, and the Narnian beasts pushed them to the middle of the circle. "I cannot dance—" Caspian put a finger over her lips to hush her. He circled Susan, who stood there without a clue what to do next. Suddenly, he sprang to action and pulled their bodies closely together. She inhaled sharply in shock. As he moved his hips against hers, she began to wonder if this was some sort of Telmarine-tango. His hand snaked around her slender waist as he moved her back a step, the snapped them both forward into a spin.

"Just follow my movements," Caspian whispered huskily, seeing the confusion in her deep blue eyes. "But I don't—" She was cut off as he dropped her back, but caught her waist with one hand. "Caspian!" She cried.

Caspian's eyes trailed from her navel to the top of her chest, which made her squirm uncomfortably.

She never knew that Caspian could dance this well and the way he looked at her was just disturbing. He looked at her like she was some kind of food he prepared to feast upon. "Baila conmigo, mi amor." Caspian mumbled in the elaborate Telmarine language, (SPANISH! If you don't know what it means, go on Google Translate :D) which Susan had no clue how to speak. "Voy a abrir el camino…yo no te dejare caer. Yo nunca te dejare."

Susan was surprised to find something wet on her exposed flesh as they danced. "It's raining," She murmured to him. The music began to slow as the first clap of thunder rang in their ears. "I will protect you, mi corazon." So low she could barely hear it.

The Narnians rushed to shelter as the midnight black sky lit up with great zigzags of lightning. She hated thunderstorms; as a little child, she'd sneak into Peter's room and sleep with him because she was so scared. And to this day she still does. But Peter's attitude about letting his little sister sleep next to him rapidly changed from "Can't you go to Edmund?" to "The bed's big enough for two."

"We'd best be heading back to the castle now." Susan said to him, as rain began to fall harder. "Peter ought to be worried by now."

Caspian took Susan back to Destrier, who was whinnying in discomfort. Apparently he didn't like the rain either. He helped her up onto the horse and they rode off together. "It was fun while it lasted," She smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad you enjoyed the mere hour we were here, my Queen."

She expected him to laugh, but he didn't. He almost looked disappointed over something he couldn't control. "I should take you someplace else. I woke you up to have a good time, and expected it to be more than an hour."

"No really, Caspian, I'm fine. I should be getting home now." A line of frustration appeared across his brow. "Maybe you'd like to go and see Trufflehunter's cave—" Caspian silenced once he felt Susan's fingertips trace over his cheek bone. "Really Caspian, tonight was amazing."

He slapped the reins on Destrier, making the horse run faster.

* * *

Susan crept into her room, careful not to make noise and wake the others. Caspian hugged her goodnight before creeping into his chambers next to hers. Susan dressed in her nightgown before lying down in the comfortable bed. As she pulled the covers up, she noticed a note sitting on her pillow. _Queen Susan the Gentle_ it said on the back of the envelope.

She slipped the manuscript out and read:

_Dearest Queen Susan the Gentle,_

_Greetings to you from Tashbaan, Calormen. My name is Prince Rabadash, and I am inviting you to spend a few nights in my castle. My royal subjects and I would like to show you gratitude and hospitality. If you agree to take this gift, come tomorrow. If you do not, we shall expect the worst. Either way Calormen should respect your decision. _

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Rabadash of Calormen_

How kind of him to invite her over! She'd go tomorrow and make an appearance in Calormen for a few days. Surely none of her siblings would mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my dear readers! I am back with another chapter from No Turning Back. Thank you guys so much for letting me reach over 170 viewers on the first two chapters! Quite more than any of the other stories! I've never had that happen before! Now if all of you could review, It would be a completely different story… LOL!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or the plot, blah, blah, blah!**

**Inspirations for the chapter:**

**-Teri Ore by Singh is Kinng (It's some kind of Hindi)**

**-Pevencest lovers: 'I waited for you' Peter and Susan version on YouTube. You got the video right if Bring Me to Life by Evanescence plays.**

**-Lispian fans (If there are any XD) The Voyage of the Dawn Treader: Caspian/Lilliandil on YouTube**

**-Drinking Pepsi by the pool **yummy****

**-Watermelon gum and lemon flavored gummy worms**

**-Atonement Trailer: Suspian version on YouTube! Greatest movie trailer remake in movie history—LOL!**

**I need to download Windows Movie Maker… you can make awesome crap like that, lol. _And did anyone else notice that Caspian lost his Spanish accent in The Voyage of the Dawn Treader? Spanish to British! :( That was very upsetting to me._**

**Ariel Belle: So sorry you found some things confusing. If I have time, I will most definitely add a back-story, but for now I am going to continue with the story. Hope you understand… I also greatly appreciate your support in reviewing my story. I like that you express your feelings in what I should do to make the story better. I could always use suggestions from experts. (:**

**Anon: Hey! I'm guessing that "Anon" is short for anonymous, is it not? :) Sorry you think that Caspian is trying too hard to win Susan over. I'll try to make Su more gutsy, and confident…and less clueless—if that's what you mean. I appreciate the review and your advice!**

**Chapter Three:**

"Where, might I ask, are you going?" Peter asked, inspecting Susan's packed trunk of dresses. "To Calormen," Susan replied. "I'm meeting with Prince Rabadash and staying in his castle in Tashbaan." The fair-haired boy looked at her dumbly.

"You have clearly forgotten that Calormene people are the enemies." He countered arrogantly. "No, I've not." Susan retorted with the same amount of force. Zipping the trunk shut, she straightened the green hat on her head. "I just believe that this will clear out some of that unwanted fog between Narnia and Calormen." As Susan turned towards the door, Peter caught her by the arm and yanked her back to him. "It will do the exact opposite," He growled. "Everyone in Narnia knows of Prince Rabadash's eccentric obsession with you."

She huffed and wrenched herself from his grasp. "He shan't hurt me, Peter. No one would dare hurt me." Peter ran a hand through his golden mane. "Why? Because you're a queen? He's royalty too! And would I mention he's at least five feet taller than you and a nasty barbarian?"

Susan silenced, glancing towards the door. "My carriage is leaving at seven o' clock. Tell the others I said goodbye."

"And why can't you do that yourself?"

"Because Peter, I have I feeling they won't take it well as you did." Susan replied.

"Well, I didn't take it well." Peter snorted back.

"Exactly my point."

Susan's blue orbs gazed into his silvery blue ones, trying to see the tranquil island hidden at the rear of a raging storm. "I'll write you if you write me." Susan said softly, as the clock struck seven o' clock. "The carriage should be waiting for me at the veranda."

She picked up her trunk and started out the door; but stopped when she felt her emotions build up inside of her body.

She threw her arms around Peter, dropping her trunk and letting a single tear slip loose. "You act like I'm leaving forever," She said. Her brother lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around her waist. "It'll seem like it." He replied, nuzzling his nose into her shoulder. "It's three days…maybe a week."

Pulling his face back so he could look at his sister, "If you need _anything, _anything at all, write me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She nodded back at him, and turned to the clock. "It's ten after seven, Pete. I have to leave." The door open, and then shut, and Peter was completely alone in her room.

After a few seconds in shock of her departure, that she was really _gone,_ Peter opened the door and strode down the hallways. Muttering senseless things, cursing himself, groaning inwardly.

As he looked up, he slammed into a masculine shape, knocking himself to the ground. "What the-" It was Caspian, on the ground also, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry, I was just going to see Susan." He muttered, starting to stand up.

"Well, it's pointless because she's already left, you idiot." Peter spoke irritably.

"What do you mean 'she's already left'?" Caspian questioned, eyeing him warily.

"Oh," Peter said, flushing a shade of scarlet. He forgot that Caspian didn't know. "She went to Calormen to meet Prince Rabadash and stay in his castle for a few days…"

"You mean the bastard with the obsession with…Susan? And she…she went…" Putting puzzle pieces together, figuring out this situation…

"Damn!" He cried suddenly, rushing towards the door. Peter furrowed his eyebrows; Caspian wasn't the one to use cuss words. Caspian watched the carriage that held his Susan travel down the dirt road.

He let loose a cry of frustration and kicked the nearest end-table into the oblivion—well it was the oblivion to Caspian, considering the only thing he could see was a carriage stealing away his life, his one and only, _his Susan._

* * *

The castle in Calormen was simply majestic. Much taller than the one in Beaversdam, and the great Cair Paravel itself. Rabadash stood at the terrace, a gleaming grin spread across his face. "Welcome to Tashbaan, my Queen." He said smoothly.

Prince Rabadash was not the most attractive man, she'd admit. She stepped out of the carriage and let Rabadash kiss her hand. She cringed at the feel of his nasty barbarian lips on her soft, pure white skin. "Thank you," She said softly, darting her eyes around to the breathtaking hills and valleys, the tall castles that scraped the skies, the odd attire of the Calormene people.

"Someone take her bags," Rabadash ordered one of his servants, who snatched the trunk from her grasp like some kind of hungry beast. But she yanked it right back from the servant, and told him, "I can carry my own things." She didn't, no wouldn't trust these people.

"Whatever you wish, my Queen." Rabadash said, looking on at her with a confused look.

* * *

Now dinner in Calormen was a whole different story. Susan couldn't believe how savagely these people acted when it came to eating. And the food wasn't even that spectacular, either. Susan reached for a plate of seasoned beef, but her hand was slapped away by someone else. _How rude,_ she thought.

Getting the food on the plate was a struggle for her, considering that all of it was almost gone before she got a chance to sneak in while the others devoured their meats.

She picked up a plate of chicken smothered with honey barbeque sauce. Originally, she'd craved the chicken croquettes, but she couldn't get her hands on them fast enough. "Enjoying your day so far?" Rabadash asked her, mouth full of _her chicken croquettes. _"Hmm," She replied. "I suppose I am."

Now she was beginning to think that maybe this wasn't such a brilliant way to make peace after all.

"Wonderful. Tell me about life in Narnia. I've not made a visit there in ages." Susan replied to him, but never looked at him. A young servant, serving soup, distracted her. The servant made his way over to her and Rabadash. He had dark, raven hair with deep chocolate eyes. His skin was slightly pale with a tint of a tan.

He wore no turban and odd jewelry, which was a strange sight to see in Calormen. Everyone wore turbans—everyone. Even the servants.

His nose was not pointy like the Calormene people; it was like a button, and he was better built than most people in Calormen.

And then it all happened in a blur. The boy's foot was snagged under a small end-table. The bowl of steaming hot soup flew from his hands and splattered on the top Susan's new green frock. _New. _

She flinched as the burning hot food made contact with her skin. She gasped as it sizzled and burned. "Oh," Rabadash cried, shocked. Susan wiped the soup from her frock, disgusted that the barbarian people called Calormenes watched her wipe the burning liquid from her partly exposed chest. The culprit cringed.

"Carter, you idiot!" Rabadash screamed, standing up straight with every loud burst. The Prince strode over to the servant boy named Carter (of about 16 years old) to punish him. And he would've done so if Susan hadn't stopped him. "No, don't!" She yelled, waving her hands in the air. "It wasn't his fault. He tripped."

Both Carter and Rabadash looked at Susan with an astonished expression. The young servant reminded her of Edmund; she couldn't find herself to let the boy be punished by one of the cruelest. (Rabadash, yours truly.)

Rabadash pulled back his clenched fist that would've been the weapon and looked at Susan. "Even if he did, you are a Queen and he is a servant. Servants are _punished. _Haven't you learned anything about discipline in your 'other' world?"

She shook her head sharply.

"_Discipline _is not something we teach in England, Rabadash. We are not barbaric." She should've regretted what she said, but she didn't care at all. Rabadash stood for a moment, silenced from the comment. "I'll tell the maids to fetch you a clean dress," He began, straightening the turban atop his head. "Then you can have a bath. But we don't have soap in this _barbarian city_, so you'll just have to do without."

Susan was almost fooled by his kindness in the first sentence he spoke, but then rolled her eyes at the second. She figured that deep down inside of the abysmal darkness of Rabadash's heart, this kindness he showed her was just an act to keep up until the time was right.

The rumors about Rabadash being a complete "donkey" (the bad word :D) were utterly true, and little did she know that that would be pretty accurate someday. (When Aslan punishes Rabadash and turns him into a donkey… hee haw!)

She turned to go to her room in silence. Carter trailed behind her slowly. "Milady," he said. She faced him and realized that he was actually…quite attractive. "might I assist you in tending to your bath? It's the least I can do after spilling soup on you."

Carter smiled at her, showing a pair of perfect dimples on his cheeks. "I can handle it myself. But you may bring me soap. I know you have some." She climbed the stairs, hearing the boy creep behind her. "There's soap in your room, Queen Susan. Rabadash was only fooling with you."

"I'm not stupid enough not to know that." She snapped. "I never should've come here in the first place." Carter led her to her chambers in the third corridor. Susan couldn't take her eyes off of the servant boy. "You don't look Calormene." She stated to him, brushing a wisp of blackish-brown curls from her blue orbs.

"That's because I'm not." He replied, opening the door for the young queen. "Oh. What are you then?" She waited for his reply as he tended to her bath—after she told him not to. "I'm Telmarine. My parents died in a surprise attack from your kingdom before you and the rest of the Kings and Queens of Old returned to Narnia. I ran away—I was only five—and a black dwarf captured me. He took me to an auctioning place and people bid on me.

"A tall man wearing a turban won the highest bid and took me as a servant to Rabadash. The Prince chose to spare me, but made me his personal servant. When I wasn't trying to please him, I'd work in the kitchen. The cook always took pity on me and slipped me a biscuit or two."

Susan nodded as he turned around to face her. "That's…so…terrible." She murmured, giving him a look of sympathy. "It was. But now that I've gotten used to it, it doesn't really make a difference." Susan stepped into the bathroom as Carter exited. She spoke to him through the door. "Why does he punish you so?" She asked, stripping the soiled green frock from her body. Her chest and arms—where the soup had hit her—were scarlet red and burning hot patches.

"Because I am a slave, and he is a Prince." Carter replied to her. "That's no reason to let him treat you like garbage! What's he done to you?" Susan asked again, slipping beneath the bubbly waters of the bath. "Usually when I fault like I did tonight, he'd whip me—"

"Whip you? For Aslan's sake! That cruel son of a…" Susan was at loss for words.

"I got lucky. I had a servant friend name Ahlii and he was stoned to death because he was caught stealing food from the kitchens." Carter stripped his shirt and turned around in the mirror. Long scars stretched across the tough skin on his back. They made a few "x's" on his skin.

Three small knocks sounded at the door. "Could you get that, Carter?" Susan called from the bathroom. "Of course, milady." He replied, and opened the door to the maid. "Here is Queen Susan's…dress…" The maid silenced at the shirtless servant. "Thank you," Carter said, arching an eyebrow at her gawking.

He shut the door before she could drool. "That wasn't odd," He told himself sarcastically.

* * *

"Your highness!" the maid called. "Milord!"

"What?" Rabadash screamed, rubbing his forehead.

"It is about Queen Susan. She has the servant Carter in her room."

"So?" Rabadash countered vehemently.

"Well…he was half _naked_, your majesty." Rabadash looked up from his mirror, a horrified expression spread across his features. "What?"

"And the Queen was in the bathtub. One could only imagine what they were planning to do." The Prince's face turned beat red and he clenched his fists. "Go to her room and tell Carter that I wish to make his _acquaintance. _Immediately. And take some guards with you if you like…_my cat_."

The maid blushed madly, curtsied, and exited the room. Rabadash toyed with his jeweled mirror once more before breaking into a fit of maniacal laughter. "Carter will pay."

* * *

Susan had gotten out of the bathtub and slipped on the dress. "I look like a wrapped present." She whined to Carter through the door. "These dresses are hideous."

"It is the finest dress in Calormen." He replied. "Well then, you need a better tailor." Susan retorted arrogantly. "C'mon let me see," Carter pleaded.

The servant and the young queen had already begun to get quite friendly. "I look like a pile of ribbons, leftover silk, a silly old gift…"

She silenced as he swung the door open. "Are you kidding me? That dress looks fantastic on you!" Susan noticed that he was shirtless…it made her feel a bit uncomfortable. She faced the mirror again and examined her shape in the orange and yellow sari. "It's just not…my type."

He could see that her cheeks had a slight flush to them. "Are those your scars?" Susan asked, approaching him slowly. Carter nodded and watched as she stepped behind him and traced her smooth fingertips over the long scar marks. "And…Rabadash did this to you?" She asked. Carter didn't know what was coming over him; he felt his heart beat ten times faster, and his breath quicken the very second her skin made contact with his.

Three knocks sounded at Susan's door. "Milady," Carter spoke, going towards the door to open it, but she shoved him aside. "You may be a slave, but not _my_slave." And with that, Susan opened the door. _What's Herendela doing here again?_ Carter thought, looking at the maid. "Carter Gray. Prince Rabadash acquires your serve." The maid said, gesturing for the guards to come in and grab him.

"I've done nothing!" Carter hissed at them and thrashed violently in the guards' strong hold. "He's innocent!" Susan cried, trying to get the guards' attention. "Maybe to you he is." The maid told her. "Rabadash's wishes are our commands."

Carter looked back to Susan and shook his head, as if to tell her, "I'll be fine. It's no use." But she refused to give in. "As Queen of Narnia, I demand you to unhand him." She snapped sharply. One of the guards turned to her. "This is Calormen, and Rabadash is our ruler. Not you."

Susan's eyes widened at his rudeness and slapped the guard square across the face. But he showed no sign of pain, and persisted to drag her new friend out of the room.

* * *

**CLIFFY I know... tell me your thoughts on Carter. I know that his name isn't very original...I just don't really like making exotic and stupid sounding names. I originally went with Ahlii, but I gave that name to his "servant friend" because I was afraid that he would sound too much like a pet monkey, lol.**

**Sorry I've not updated in a while... I had a lot of things going on. But now that it's summer, I have all of this free time to write! Yipee! And you guys...14 reviews in the very first chapter? Thank you! It means a lot. Feel free to PM me and ask anything that's...questionable. And Happy Father's Day... I suppose:)**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! Hoping this will be a hit amongst my readers. WARNING: This is one of my shorter chapters, :(

Sorry!

Ariel Belle: Haha, yes. Don't underestimate my powers, lolz. My mind works magical things and I put them into my stories when I write:) And yes…I hope she'll find a way to save Carter also… But I won't tell you yet. It'll ruin the whole concept of the cliffy :D

Anon: Yes…never underestimate my power! LOLZ! And being harsh only gets me to correct my mistakes and see what I did wrong:). And in the PC she said she was 1300 years older than Caspian, so…point taken, my friend! :D Thanks for reviewing!

Sorry for the grammatical mistakes I had in the last chapter…I don't know how I don't catch those, lolz.

**This is a little violent, and Su is a bit violent towards a guard, LOL. I would be too if I was surrounded by rotting people. Read to find out what happens to Carter! The plot unravels…**

**P.S. The third P.O.V. you'll see, there's no dialogue. Tell me if you don't like it. But I just thought I'd do something different :D**

**MOUNTAIN DEW IS MY INSPIRATION :D**

**Song for this chapter: Secrets by OneRepublic**

**Disclaimer: I am disclaiming this. _My plot, my Carter._ I don't own anything else.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter Four:

Carter hung limp against the stonewall, hands bound above his head in chains. "Tell me, my dear slave. What happened with you and Queen Susan when I was not there?" Rabadash asked, walking around his weak servant. "Nothing!" Carter protested, straining on the chains. "You lying prat," The Prince hissed in return. "I know what happened in that room, and it's not pretty."

The guards handed Rabadash his whip. "I didn't do anything with her, your majesty." The servant boy replied shakily. "Wrong!" Rabadash cracked the whip on the wall, not meaning to hit him, but only scare him. Carter flinched at how close the whip came to his body.

"My sweet maid, my _cat, _Herendela told me otherwise. Were you not in the Queen's room, half naked, and was she not in the bathtub?"

"I was. But I meant nothing of that sort." Carter retorted. Rabadash raised a dark brow. "So you meant not to make sweet love to our royal guest?" He yelled. "Turn him 'round!"

Carter clenched his teeth, as his hands were unbound, then bound again, tighter against the wall. His ratty shirt was torn from his body, revealing the many scars he'd gotten from Rabadash. "Maybe a little whipping will smack some sense into your head."

The Prince smiled to himself—six wounds. More to be counted soon. Rabadash raised the whip, and slammed it down on the servant's skin. Carter gritted his teeth in pain. Rabadash made no attempt to be gentle.

* * *

Susan's eyes were aching from holding back tears so long. "Carter?" She whispered, holding the torch in her hand as she explored Rabadash's dungeons. "Go back to Narnia," A gruff voice whispered. "It's not safe here for a petty Queen like you," She turned to a tall slave, slumped in the corner of his cell.

His face was bloody, and he hung limp against the wall next to a skeleton. "Carter Gray," Susan replied, ignoring his comment. "Where is he?" The man looked up from the stony grounds on which he sat upon.

"Too late, sweetheart." He grumbled to her. "…too late…?" Susan disregarded the man and went on searching. "Carter," She called out into the darkness. "No such soul," Two women with the heads of birds screeched in unison. She shivered at the eeriness of the whole situation.

"Rabadash be done wit' 'em," Another slave answered. "Carter is _Gray,_"

Susan was horrified at their words. "No," she whispered. "Carter!" Louder yet, eyes searching in the darkness. Bloody hands reached through the bars of their cells, trying to grasp her ankles. "Help us, your majesty!" They all cried. "It is no use to save the boy!" The young queen screamed as they tried to pull her away.

"Let me go!" She shrieked and stomped on their hands, seeing that it was the only way to make them let her go. It was like being in a nightmare—everything dead or about to be dead. Weapons and torture tools that she never ever knew were used hung aside each cell just in case if it was ever in need. As soon as she found Carter, she decided she would flee Calormen and go back to Narnia. It didn't need second thoughts.

Then she came across a stall, with no hands to reach, no crying or screaming, and no stirring whatsoever. "Carter?" She called into the cell, rattling the bars softly. "Why'd you come?" A shaky voice replied through the bars. "Carter! Oh Carter, I'll get you out of there!" She saw the keys hanging around the corner of Carter's cell, sitting in a stone box. _Axe,_ she thought. _They must have an axe in here. These are Rabadash's dungeons, after all. _

Susan spotted one in the corner of the next room—the impaling room. She dropped the torch, made her way around the tall, sharp impaling pole and grabbed the axe. She hauled the heavy axe up to the key box and lacerated it. They were surprisingly light in midair; good for hacking people to pieces.

Once she broke it open, she dropped the axe instantly as if it was killing her slowly. She grasped the keys in her hand, and shoved them into the large lock hanging between the metal bars. Swinging the doors open, she raced in to him.

"Are you hurt?" He wouldn't answer. He slumped against the stonewalls, face twisted in pain. "No…just get out of here before Rabadash comes."

"Shut-up." She snapped, forgetting her queenly manners. Susan sprawled his limp body over her lap and tore open his ragged shirt. Deep, bloody gashes made themselves at home all over Carter's skin. Susan cringed at that.

"I have to get you of here quickly," She whispered, and dragged him to his feet. "Can you walk?" Desperately searching for an exit. "I can try." He replied.

She helped him to his feet slowly, seeing the sheer pain in the servant boy's warm chocolate eyes. "_Queen Susan wasn't in her room. I thought I'd look for her down here._" Susan's sea blue orbs widened as she heard a voice and footsteps descend the stairs. She saw a sharp bone sitting in the corner of the cell and rushed to grab it.

As she moved, she pulled Carter with her, making his eyes shut tightly at the throbbing on his back. Susan put a gentle finger on his lips to silence his groans. "_The door's open,_" The voice cried, rushing towards it. The young queen grasped the pointed bone tighter as the guard drew near.

"Show yourself!" He cried into the cell. "Show yourself or prepare to meet your death." She didn't want to do this. Oh Aslan, don't make her do this. The guard rushed into the cell, and she panicked, hurling the bone towards him. There was the sickening sound of the contact, a scream, and the sound of a plummet towards the stony floor.

What had she done? She, Queen Susan the Gentle just murdered someone. _Murdered. _"Are you okay? Did you feel anything tear, or…or…"

"Milady," Carter replied, lips lingering dangerously close to hers. "You mustn't worry about me. There's an exit behind these cells. Go back to Narnia."

"I thought I told you to shut-up." She replied softly as she helped him out of the cell, carefully stepping over the guard's corpse. "Just behind that cell and around the corner," Carter directed her. "Where does it lead?" she asked him curiously. "To the village," He replied.

The tunnel to the village was deep, moist and smelled of mildew. Susan kept a firm hand on his back to keep anything from tearing. When she pulled her hand away, it was drenched with his dried blood. "We cannot let them know you are injured. It will just draw attention." Susan put an arm around his shoulders, covering the bloody stain with the drape of the sari's sleeve.

The village was crowded with Calormenes visiting markets and trading exotic creatures and clothing items at the bazaars. "Pardon me," Susan said as she kept her head down, hoping no one would notice her. Thankfully they all ignored her, but they nearly trampled the poor queen and her injured slave.

"Where would I go to rent a carriage?" She asked Carter. He pointed a shaky finger over to a long road with several empty carriages sitting there. "But you don't have money,"

"I'll take care of it." Susan replied, shooting him a weak grin. "Can I have a carriage to rent?" She asked the manager of the stand. "That'll be sixty five." The man replied to her, holding out his hand impatiently.

"Um…" she started, unable to give him what he wanted. "No money, no rent." He snapped, and began to turn to another customer. She caught his shoulder with one hand and turned him round to look at her. "I'll give you…"

She searched her body for something worth value to the man. The jewel-studded necklace, a gift from Rabadash, would do. She tore the necklace from herself and handed it to the man, who looked at it with big brown eyes. "Take the carriages. And I'll give you my son Wren as a driver. Just name the place, and Wren will take you." The man pushed his son out in front of him.

Susan nodded at the man, but he paid no attention—his eyes were on his new prized possession. "Where'll I be taking you?" Wren questioned them. "To Narnia," She began. Carter shot her a look of astonishment. "Narnia?" He mouthed.

"And quickly, too." Disregarding the comment from Carter. "Yes, ma'am." Wren replied and sat himself on the driver's seat. Susan helped Carter in slowly, easing him into the seat. "I'm bleeding again," He informed the young queen, seeing that the seats were a clean, pearly white.

The driver slapped the reins on the horse, lurching them both forwards. A slow trot would not do. Susan yelled for a more rapid speed. Soon, they were traveling to Narnia, trees whipping past them.

* * *

Caspian was lounging in the sitting room, chatting with Edmund and Lucy, when they were told of the Gentle Queen's arrival. He rushed out to greet her with a smile on his face, but it wiped away when he saw whom she was with. A pale boy of about Edmund's age, of which she had her arm draped protectively over.

His eyes widened at Susan's bloody hand and wrist when she pulled back from him. She was injured. He had to help her! Caspian rushed towards them, and asked her what was wrong. When she told him to rush and go get a doctor quickly, he panicked. His Susan was hurt; he ran like the wind, and yanked the castle doctor right from his sanctuary.

Together they rushed to Susan, a doctor's kit in hand. But instead of putting herself forth, she pushed the boy, which greatly confused him. Caspian saw that Susan was not injured; it was the boy's blood of which was on her hand and wrist. What a waste of energy to run such a distance to the doctor for her, thinking that she was greatly injured and lost a lot of blood, to only discover that she was trying to help a silly old boy.

She told him that his name was Carter as the doctor examined him. She also told him that he was a slave. _Even more of a waste of energy to run for a silly old slave boy._

When Carter fainted, she abruptly shoved Caspian away to run to him. When the doctor told her that he'd lost a lot of blood, she panicked and started to cry.

Caspian tried to comfort her, but she wanted no one but Carter, her silly old slave boy. He could feel his face reddening quickly, and there was no stopping it.

The doctor told her that Carter was going downhill—they all could see that. More tears rolled down her cheek when the slave boy paled even more. The doctor told them that he honestly didn't think that he could do anything more. The wounds were too deep, and left unattended to for too long. An infection already started, and blood didn't stop pumping out of his body.

The rest of the Pevensies crowded around the dying boy with wide eyes. Peter pulled Susan up to him and tried to hug her. He didn't have much luck either; Caspian smiled in his head with satisfaction.

Edmund looked at the boy on the ground and cringed, seeing that the boy looked strangely like him—almost exactly like him. He couldn't imagine himself lying unconscious, dying. He decided that it was _necessary_ to look away.

Lucy looked at her sister, red-eyed and puffy, freaking out over someone she was sure that she didn't know very well.

_The cordial._ It was necessary in a situation like this. Father Christmas gave it to her for a reason. The small girl reached inside of her cloak, and pulled out the bottle, carefully unlatching the lid.

They all saw her coming, and made a clear path for her. She looked at the stilled boy, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Being a soft-hearted girl, she'd cry at almost anything sad she saw. She knelt beside him, cordial in hand. Placing at hand on his cold, pale cheek, she slipped a single drop between his blue lips.

The throng of onlookers bunched closer together to witness the magic that Lucy's cordial created. They all watched as the life and color flooded back into the boy. How his pale, gray skin turned back into a ripe, golden tan. How his blue lips turned back to a pale, rosy pink. How his cloudy eyes timidly opened and revealed a brown—one of new life, and rich with the soil Aslan gifted them with.

Lucy smiled; saving people never got old in her opinion.

* * *

She sprawled across her bed, Caspian sitting before her.

"The first night I was there, I ate a feast with Rabadash and—" He hated the sound of that "donkey's" name and how it rolled off of her tongue. "—you should've seen how barbaric those people were. Grabbing food off of plates like beastly animals, and savages!"

Caspian nodded. "Is that how you met Carter, then?" Susan shot him a frown. "Carter's different—most definitely not a barbarian. And yes, that is how I met him. He spilled soup on me, and Rabadash was enraged. I mean, the poor kid tripped! I saved him from Rabadash's wrath. Of course he apologized, Caspian. Don't give me that look."

Susan disregarded Caspian, who shook his head in disbelief. Continuing, "He helped me clean up afterwards. Then he helped me run a bath, and we talked through the door. I got to know him pretty well. I'm going off of what Carter told me: He took his shirt off to look at his scars in the mirror, when the maid with a new dress for me caught us in an awkward position. It was just the wrong place to be at the wrong time—with me in the bathtub, and him half naked in the corner near the mirror.

"Carter told me that the maid got the wrong idea about the situation and informed Rabadash of this. Once I was fully clad in my sari, he sent the maid and the guards up to my room and they took him away. Rabadash whipped him down in the dungeons, and I went down there to get him out. I knew I couldn't stay then, Caspian. I just knew I couldn't stay in the castle if I was terrified. I rented a carriage in Calormen, and they took me back home."

The young king looked at her confusedly and nodded again. "I should've gone after you," He said sadly. "I should've brought you home."

"I was stubborn, Caspian. I wouldn't have gone with you."

"It's all my fault—" Susan wouldn't hear it. "None of it's your fault. I don't know why you'd dare blame yourself for my faults and foolishness." Caspian looked away from her. She was all too beautiful for him to stand.

"But it's my fault—I was an idiot to think that for even a second that you could handle yourself in a city of barbarians."

"I am a grown woman." Susan retorted, a hand on his broad chest. "You are just a child." Caspian snapped at her. "Children aren't supposed to be alone with savage Princes and—"

"I'm not a child. Have you forgotten that I'm 1300 years older than you?" Caspian silenced. She did have a point.

But the fact was, he didn't know what to say to her. He didn't know how to respond with words—so he just kissed her.

He leaned in, capturing her warm, full lips. He closed his eyes into the passionate kiss and let a small moan escape his lips. Susan, surprised of the kiss at first, got used to the feel of his lips against hers and began to kiss him back. She reached up to tangle her hands in his silky smooth hair.

Their lips moved in sync together as Caspian slowly pushed her to lie down on the bed, though never breaking their earth-defying contact. He timidly pushed his tongue forth to lick slowly at Susan's bottom lip, beckoning her lips to part for him.

Susan cautiously granted him access, flinching as the taste of his tongue filled her mouth. She had never been kissed like this before, and quite honestly had no idea what to do. Caspian drew her hand above her head as he kissed her harder, so their teeth clashed together.

"Su, are you—" They broke apart quickly as Edmund came into the room. "—feeling better…I suppose you are. I'll leave you two then." And with that, Edmund shut the door, leaving Susan to blush madly at being caught. Outside of the door, Edmund walked away with a smirk on his smug little features. Peter would freak.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello my dear readers and (the best) my lovely reviewers. Here's another chapter of No Turning Back!

**Disclaimer: My plot, my Carter. MINE. Nothing else is mine.**

**Ariel Belle: Yes, I think that everyone was quite relieved that Susan was able to save her friend Carter. The anticipation was killing us all, lolz. And I feel bad for the other prisoners…because we have no idea what Rabadash will decide for them. Don't be so quick on Caspian not getting to teach our DDF (dear "donkey" friend) a little lesson, haha! Well, Susan is mostly close in age to Caspian, but for the real-life thing I put her as 19 and him as 24. So I could partly see how Caspian would call her a child, but I see where it could've gotten confusing for you :D I want to thank you for being such a faithful reviewer to me. I love those kinds:)**

I want you guys to give me feedback on Carter. In the can, or not? Haha—nice analogy, me:)

**Sorry, but my muse for this story has been a bit deflated. I need some encourage for me to keep up the good work… reviews help:) And sorry, but this chapter will be shorter than normal…and I mean it this time, lol.**

I will also take suggestions on what songs fit the mood of the chapter. I _always_ listen to music while I'm creating these. Right now I'm listening to Pumped Up Kicks by Foster the People. _All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, and outrun my gun. All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, you better run, better run, faster than my bullet._

Lately I've been into Bollywood music, which is very rare for me. Well, I guess I got the music flu…lol! My dad now likes country, which I never thought could be possible. He's a rock kind of dude. OK enough of my senseless rambling. This has completely nothing to do with the story, and quite honestly it's boring me too.

**Chapter Five: **

Susan looked at Caspian, lips still moist from their kiss, and flushed a color somewhere between rose and carnation pink. "I…think I'll go see how Carter is." She mumbled softly, so low that Caspian could barely hear it. "The medicine inside the cordial should've helped." He said back with a slight 'snap' to his voice. She grinned at him. "Sometimes I think you fuss too much."

For the first time in a while, he laughed at her, sending chills down her spine. "What's there to laugh about? It's the truth," Caspian reached for her, snaking an arm around her slender waist. "I'd beg to differ, my Gentle Queen." He replied, his voice sounding low and throaty.

Susan could feel her heart speeding up as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. For a moment, she sat not knowing what to do next. She strained herself and softly pushed him off of her body before she could burst with mixed emotions. "You know, I think I hear someone calling me now." Susan lied.

Hands untangling fingers, she exited the room swiftly. She traveled down the hall quickly before Caspian could open the door and call her back to him. Susan lightly tapped on Carter's door and it flew open before she could even say who it was.

"Well, you're eager." Susan said as the boy grasped her arm and shut the door behind them. "What's the matter?" She asked when she noticed how pale his face was again. "Look," He told her, pointing out of the window.

She obeyed his commands and took a peek out of the window. "That could be anyone's carriage." She said at once, knowing what Carter was already thinking. Both pairs of eyes instantly widened when the man wearing a white turban stepped out of the carriage. "What is he doing here?" She questioned, already beginning to feel light-headed and sick to the stomach. "Exactly my thoughts," Carter replied. "Most likely for me."

"That's not true," Susan almost shouted while she snatched his hand. "They can't take you. They won't, I promise." Constricting his hand tighter, making it turn a light shade of pink. "I'm Rabadash's slave, and he does what he wants with slaves." Carter replied, horror laced into his beautiful features. "No, he cannot do that, you're mine now."

She noticed the bright glow and the dashing smile on his face, and quickly went to rephrase her sentences. "What I meant was that you belong in Narnia not in Calormene. And you're not my slave, and in fact you're not a slave here at all—"

"I knew what you meant the first time." He said with a chuckle, and giving her hand a slight squeeze. "I'll get Caspian and Peter." Susan told him softly. She crept around the corner only to ram into Peter, with Caspian trailing close behind. "We saw," Peter and Caspian growled in unison and stormed down the hallway.

Carter and Susan watched them "march" down the hallway like soldiers. "We'd better keep a close watch to make sure they don't do anything crazy." She said. "Though it's what I'm betting all my money they'll do."

Through the past ten minutes they'd been talking, they never once let each other's hands go. And neither one of them noticed—not even now.

"Do you think they'll kill him?" Carter asked innocently.

"Probably. Most likely." Susan replied.

"Good." Carter replied.

* * *

"What do you want?" Peter snarled at the Prince, who laughed in reply. "My slave, and my Queen." Rabadash replied, which only angered the two kings more. "Go _home._ You are not welcome here. You will never be."

"At last, I meet this Caspian that my Susan's told me so much about." (A/N: He's lying:P)

Rabadash extended his grimy mitt to shake Caspian's clean hand. The young king refused to shake hands with a barbarian, which only angered Rabadash. But he didn't show it.

"I've not been to Narnia in such a long time. I ought to stay and shop in the villages with my slave and my Queen." Caspian hated when he called Susan "my Queen". It was a lie, and they all knew it. But he couldn't stand it, and yanked Rabadash by the collar of his golden sherwani. "If you don't get out of here in a matter of minutes, I swear to Aslan that you'll be just a pile of dirty, yellow bones."

"Is that a threat?" Rabadash spat. "I'll leave when I want—as long as I have my slave and my Queen." He said it again, and it engulfed Caspian in his own flames of anger. He raised his fist, and slammed it down on Rabadash's not-so-pretty face. Blood trickled down his nose as he realized what Caspian had just done. "That's not a nice way to treat your guests," He hissed and grabbed a handful of Caspian's hair, wrenching his head back until a satisfying 'snap' occurred.

Peter shoved Rabadash off of Caspian, whose face was flushed such a tomato red that it was possible for him to blow up. From the balcony above, Susan and Carter silently cheered them on. "I should help." Susan suddenly blurted out. Carter looked at her with an astonished expression. "Are you crazy? You'll be giving yourself to Rabadash."

"Carter Gray! Are you saying that I can't help my brother and friend because I'm too vulnerable to Rabadash?"

"I'm outright stating it."

"Well, then maybe you might need to take me to a home for the mental." Susan said, pulling her dagger from her pocket. "Susan—I mean, Milady—"

"Hush, Carter." She said, putting a finger to his lips. "I can handle myself. Now you can either watch me beat up the enemy, or you can help me." Carter noticed the little smirk on her face and said, "Count me in."

Susan didn't realize how terrible the fight had been until she'd seen the blood splattered all across the stone floor. Carter shot her a look of terror before moving on to witness the fight. Caspian lay on the ground with a bloody nose, watching with rage as Peter shoved Rabadash into the wall beside them.

She watched with horror as she saw Rabadash's dagger rise in the air to plunge down into Peter's abdomen. Thinking quickly, she ran and snatched the dagger from his hand, stunning Rabadash enough to release his grip on Peter's neck.

Susan slapped him with the back of her hand before shoving him towards the carriage. "How dare you," she began. "come to my country, injure our kings, and expect _me of all people_ to come back to Calormen with you. Why, I do believe you've gone mad."

"He was already that way," snarled Peter as he put a hand up to stop his bleeding nose. Rabadash climbed into the carriage, spitting a tooth from his mouth in disgust. "You shall regret what you did," He yelled for the carriage to start off down the road. "You shall beg for forgiveness."

Caspian stood as he watched Rabadash travel down the road. He walked to Susan and clutched her close. Susan could smell the blood on his clothes as he wrapped his arms fully around her, enveloping her in his warm embrace.

"I'll never let you go," Caspian breathed into her hair. "If anyone should ever harm you, they'd have to harm me first." She shuddered as the cool breeze nipped at her bare shoulders. "It's cold; go inside, Susan." Caspian demanded. "No really, I'm fine."

"Go inside. Now."

Not knowing what else to do or say, Susan obeyed. "What's come over him?" She asked herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Warning for the first part, lol. By the way, I know nothing about archery; I'm just going by what I see. Another short one: sorry, my muse has drifted to Lord of the Rings. But I will do my best to update and finish. I don't expect many to review; I've been away for weeks upon weeks, and I am really sorry for that. Lots of kisses and hugs to my reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. C.S. Lewis'. **

**In this chapter you will see some of Caspian's darker side. _Mine, mine, mine. MINE._**

**Enjoy, and sorry again for the wait.**

**Chapter Six:**

"Caspian, you're bleeding," Susan fussed instantly. "I'm fine." He returned quickly. "Are you? Did Rabadash hurt you?" He grabbed her arm when he noticed red on the sleeve of her dress. "Where's the cut?"

Susan yanked her arm away from him and looked at him suspiciously. "It's your blood, Caspian." She tore open his white flannel shirt to reveal a slash on his chest, and a thin gash on his bicep. He tensed when she laid both hands on his bare chest. Susan looked him into the eyes as she pushed his shirt down his shoulders.

A split lip and a bloody nose were minor, and Susan got to work tending to those. She laid gauze over his bicep and stuck it in place with a bandage. "I promise to protect you," Caspian assured her. "I promise you."

Instead of replying, she laid a kiss over his lips; she was careful not to make it too forceful against his small wound. Caspian responded immediately by deepening this kiss. This was where he left off and he wanted to finish what he started.

He momentarily disregarded his wound to pepper her lips with small kisses, but full of passion and desire. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, savoring the taste of her. Susan moved her lips against his in sync, like their lips were dancing a tango together.

She stood momentarily to reposition herself on his lap, before he moaned her name. "Would you think me mad for loving you?" Caspian said in a soft tone. "Would you think me mad for loving you back?" Susan whispered back, which only excited him more.

"Show me how much you love me, then." Caspian pushed his tongue into her mouth forcefully, tangling her tongue in his. He grabbed her waist, pulling her into a straddling position atop him. She wove her fingers into his silky smooth hair, as his finger traced from her jaw line, down her neck, across her collarbone right to the valley between her…

"C-Caspian!" She scolded, moving his hand away. He chuckled against her lips and brought his hands back to the same place. Caspian enjoyed how she shivered whenever he touched her, gooseflesh pricking up all over her smooth ivory skin.

Susan broke off instantly when she heard footsteps outside her door. "Relax," Caspian reassured her. "I've locked the door." To his disappointment, she pulled away and stood up. "Let me bandage those wounds before noon meal."

* * *

"Would you teach me?" Carter asked Susan as they headed out the door. "Of course!" Susan replied back, grabbing her bow and arrow. He followed her out to the archery grounds and watched her shoot a target. "Position the arrow's end at the string, and the head through this little hole right here. Pull back on the string until it is taut, but you must maintain your grip on the arrow at all times." He watched her closely.

"I like to close one eye when I shoot; sometimes it makes you see better. Position the arrowhead up with the target and…shoot!" She let the arrow go, and watched with a smug grin as it flew across and pierced the little red dot in the very middle. "Now you try," She said, handing him the bow. He followed all of her directions, but landed the arrow near the bottom of the target.

"Keep trying," Susan urged with a smile.

* * *

Caspian watched them from the balcony window, worrying over every little move she made. He finally decided to go down to her, to watch and make sure that she didn't get hurt.

Just as he neared the bottom of the steps, Carter shot an arrow while Susan was standing in the middle of the field. He held his breath as it went whizzing past her head. "Watch it," Susan joked with him.

Caspian stormed onto the field, gripping Susan's arm tightly. "Inside. Now!" He yelled in rage. "Let me go," She whimpered, weakly trying to pull her arm from his grasp in his tight hold.

"Did you see how close that came to you? You could've been dead." He hissed at her, gripping her arm tighter. "Please," She cried as his grip tightened dramatically. "Let her go!" Carter growled from behind, holding up his bow and arrow.

Caspian saw him from the corner of his eye, a wicked grin spread across his face. He released Susan, only to turn to Carter and smack his bow to the ground, crushing it with his boot. "You could've killed her," He said, oddly calm. It scared him. "But I didn't," Carter grumbled. "You could've killed her!" He screamed, throwing a punch at him.

* * *

(No dialogue)

Susan had called for the guards to come, and they peeled a bloody Caspian off of a bloody Carter. It scared her how menacing he appeared—he was controlling her, and nearly broke her wrist.

It frightened her how bad his temper was, and how worked up he was about an arrow that was inches away from her. After all, she was the best archer in all of Narnia, and no one worried about her getting hurt. As they dragged a raging Caspian back into the castle, she went to Carter, tears sparking at the ends of her eyes.

Carter told her how afraid he was—and Susan did the same. She told him how atypical this was for him to behave like this, and he said that Rabadash was strangely calm during his beatings and compared to Caspian, he was actually somewhat kind.

She nodded and wiped blood from his split lip with a handkerchief. She assured him that nothing like that would happen again, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Susan noticed the blush uprising in his cheeks, and she laughed at that.

Carter leaned up to return the favor to her, and she closed her eyes, expecting it to be on the cheek, but his lips landed on hers. Her eyes flew open at this, and she gasped in surprise.

His kiss was nothing like Caspian's—it was neither forceful nor expected of her—it was gentle, kind, and somewhat chaste. She smiled when he pulled away.

She then told him that she was at least 1300 some years older than him, and he turned as red as a tomato. She continued to dab the blood from his nose with her handkerchief as Peter, Edmund and Lucy came out to witness the scene.

Once Susan explained what had happened, Peter looked to Caspian's balcony window and glared. He told her to stay with him from now on, because he was afraid that he'd gone a little bit mad since Susan had gone to Calormen. She nodded, helping Carter up.

Together, they all went to the castle, weary of their meetings with Caspian again.

* * *

The library was not crowded at night, and she liked it that way. It was Sunday, a very busy Sunday, and she hadn't gotten a chance to pick out a new book. She skimmed the collection of romance books on the shelf, every so often pulling a book and reading its synopsis.

The moonlight shone through the window and she opened her book of choice and sat on the window to read it.

For an hour she was lost in her book, taking in the scenes. The love, the tragedy, and the betrayal…she was in a trance until footsteps knocked her back into Narnia. She closed her book slowly, looking out into the darkness. She dared not call "hello" because you do not know who is lurking in the blackness.

Her breath was caught in her chest, and she held it there, before exhaling softly. "Don't you need a candle to read?" A gruff voice whispered from in front of her. Someone was holding a candle in the dark, and it made it look like it was floating. "Who's there?" She asked quickly.

"The one you love," The voice replied smugly.

She backed up against the window, dropping the book from her hand. "What do you want?" She asked quietly. He held the candle closer to himself so she could see his face, which was still perfect as always. "I'm not sorry for the way I acted."

She scowled at him. "Well that's kind," Caspian set the candle on Susan's three-foot tall stack of books. "He could've killed you, my Susan." He took a seat beside her, which made her tense state even spark up to a whole different level. Sweat threatened to pour down her face.

"He didn't, and I don't think that you—"

"HE COULD'VE KILLED YOU!" He boomed all of the sudden and shook her shoulders with his massive hands. She shrunk back in the corner, so terribly afraid. "TO THINK THAT I COULD'VE LOST YOU BECAUSE OF THAT…"

Trailing off at the end when he felt Susan's soft fingertips trace the tough skin on his arms. "You'll never lose me, Caspian. I don't know why you would think that."

"But today I came so close…too close." He let her go, to sink back into the corner of his chair. "If I ever lost you, I don't know what I'd do." He rubbed his temples in attempt to calm himself from all of the stress-build. "You're not going to lose me, Caspian. But if you ever did, there would be nothing you could do about it. You'd have to live without me."

His face turned tomato red in fury and jumped from his seat, tears sparking at the tips of his eyes, but were shunned instantly away. "I don't think you get it, Susan. _You_ are my life, my air, my heart, and my all! My only! I couldn't live a day without your presence. Taking you away from me would be like stealing my air and leaving me to suffocate in my own doings and guilt."

"Caspian you're scaring me," she told him, tensing when he ran his fingertips across her jaw.

"Scaring you," he snorted. "That's a good one."

"I'm serious! You've never acted like this before!" Surprised by her sudden outburst, it left him speechless for a few seconds. "I want the old-Caspian back."

"I've not changed, my Susan." He told her with a worried look.

"See? There it is! You call me 'your Susan', but I am no one's. You do not own me, Caspian. I am my own person."

He ran a hand through his silky hair, letting out a large puff of air. "If you are not mine, than who's are you? Carter's? Your brother's—"

"I am no one's!" Caspian stared at her with a lethal look, his face turning tomato red. "You'll see, my love." He said, standing from his seat. He pinched out the flame from the candle and walked out of the library, leaving Susan all alone, the words of their argument still rotating in her mind.

_Mine._

_Mine._

_Mine._

_My Susan._

_My love._

She did love him. It was just the things that he did to her that made her wish that she was completely invisible in his presence. She opened the book in attempt to read, but she felt like someone was constantly spying on her. That he was watching her every move.

Susan slammed the book. How could she read with him on her mind like that? It was like a nightmare. Rushing back to her room, she buried herself beneath the covers, her imagination doing nasty things to her stomach. In the morning it'd be better. She wouldn't have to worry…at least not yet…

* * *

"You're pale." Peter told her, sitting down at the edge of the bed. Instead of responding with words, Susan brought him down to a hug with her. "It's Caspian," she whispered, so softly that he could barely hear it. She didn't want him listening in on their conversation. "We had a fight last night."

Peter's soft silver-blue eyes stared at her in shock. "Tell me."

She told him the whole entire story, watching his facial expressions change rapidly. "Stay away from him, Su. Avoid him as much as possible. I promise I'll be at your side every minute of the day protecting you from him. You can even sleep in my room with me if you want."

Susan nodded and pressed a chaste kiss to Peter's temple. I'm so glad I have you. I should've believed you when you told me he'd gone mad when I left." Peter chuckled and helped her out of bed. "I'll change in the bathroom," she told her brother. "Wait for me in here. I don't want you leaving the room yet." He nodded and patted her arm. "Go ahead, Su."

As she locked the door behind her, she exhaled sharply. It was going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Y'all… long time no see!**

**I was bored, so I decided to continue the story. Please review… that is, if you want another chapter. Think I know the Telmarine language? Nah. It's just good old Spanish. I'm pre-warning you that this chapter is a little bit raunchy, just to let you know. Well, actually, pretty raunchy. If you have a problem with that, you may not want to read the second section of this chapter. This chapter is rated T initially with some M content. **** Give it a go and let me know how it went with some reviews and love! No flames. In this chapter you will also meet a new character: Minaswen. (Men-oz-when)**

"He's staring right at her," Carter Gray said to Edmund. "It's lethal," replied Edmund. "Peter told me that Su got in a fight with him last night." Carter stabbed a slice of ham and chewed. "That Caspian—he's changed, right? He wasn't always this way?"

Ed nodded curtly. "The Caspian I knew was loving and caring. Now he's just a overprotective monster." Carter followed Caspian's line of gaze. "Now he's dirty," Edmund instantly whispered. "And harsh, and shrill, and rough around the edges." The dark, and handsome Telmarine took a sip of his wine without ever taking his eyes off of Susan's pale face.

"Oh, and it's awfully creepy." Little Lucy's voice chimed in. "Peter won't let her out of his sight, nor Caspian. I'd say that our sister is in quite of a jumble," Carter looked at her and pursed his lips. "I thought that perhaps she'd like to talk about it with me, but she turned away and scurried down the hall like a frightened child," Edmund joined.

"I wish I could relate to what's happening to our poor Su, but sadly, I can't." Lucy shot daggers at Caspian. "This is not like him. It's like he's under some sort of spell that makes you mad. Not like the 'angry' sort of mad, but the 'rogue' sort of mad. I also caught him lookin' at her _bonkers!_" cried Lucy.

"And where did you learn that word?" Edmund asked in surprise. "Well," came her reply. "I hear Peter talking about how much he enjoys a woman's bonkers in bed, and I thought it would be relevant. After all, bonkers are pillows."

"What?" Carter and Edmund both cried out in disbelief. "It makes sense, really, if you think about it. When someone joins a pillow fight, they 'bonk' the other person on the head and—"

"Erm, I do believe that Peter was discussing a different sort of 'bed bonkers'," Edmund whispered. "Agreed," Carter chimed in. "Back to discussing Caspian," The three looked over to Caspian sitting at the table.

He wasn't there. Nor was Susan. "Where's Su?" Peter casually asked the three as he strolled out of the kitchen with a glass of milk for their eldest sister. The three stared from the corner of the table. "And…Caspian? Oh, for Aslan's sake." And he dropped the glass, shattering it on the rich, red, Telmarine rug, while running to find the sister that went astray.

…**(warning: here it comes)**

"I see you've been avoiding me," Caspian whispered, from the balcony. Susan widened her eyes, though she couldn't see much in the darkness of the room. The only light in the room was coming from the balcony. "I don't like that." His thick, Telmarine accent was filled with dark passion and raw lust.

Caspian's silhouette turned around, seeming to look straight at her. He stepped through the curtains and looked at her. Susan gasped as his naked form was somewhat revealed to her. It all disappeared though when he stepped into the darkness. "_Tan hermoso…"_ Caspian purred in his thick Telmarine accent, running his invisible fingertips across her collarbone. "_Sólo quiero que me dejes amarte de la manera que debe ser amado,_" he continued when she tensed at his touch.

He was beautiful, she'd admitted to herself. Caspian took her hand and made her stand alongside of him. He hugged her body to his and grinded his pelvis against her hip bone. "_Precioso_ ..." His hot breath in her ear. He was here, he was there. Susan seemed to lose all sense of reality whenever she was with him. She felt his lips on her neck, grazing her skin softly as his hands wandered to her breasts where they teased her softly. "C-Caspian…" she whined.

In a few short moments, her dress was nowhere to be found. But Susan was lost in Caspian's dark passion, so much so that she didn't even notice that she was slowly being stripped of her garments. She gasped as she felt the bed beneath her, and Caspian's heavy body pinning her there. He held her arms above her head with one hand and kissed a trail all the way down to her navel. Susan gasped as she felt his fingers rim her underwear before dipping down lower. _What are you doing?_ Her brain screamed. _Keep it up. _Her body demanded.

Caspian wandered back up her body to her neck again. He kissed and caressed her soft skin with his lips. Susan held his head in her hands and stroked his hair while breathing rapidly. Then she felt it. And heard it. _Mine._ "Caspian!" she squealed, rolling out from beneath him and dashing out of the room. "Susan!" he called after her. "D-Don't leave. Come back here!"

Down the hallway, he heard her door slam. "Dammit," he sighed and buried his head in his hands. "What have I become?"

…

She looked at the bright red hickey on the skin connecting her neck to her shoulder. She touched the burning flesh softly and hissed at the pain. She would have to change into one of those ugly, "no skin allowed" dresses. But Susan would have to endure it. She wouldn't allow anyone to see Caspian's love-bite on her neck. Her face was flushed and paled all at the same time. She still wasn't able to comprehend what had just happened.

There came a slight knock at her door, light knuckles rapping at her door. It was not forceful like one from the hand of Caspian. Instead of jumping out of her skin in fear, she remained calm and called, "Who is it?"

"Carter," came the answer. Susan stood from her seat and opened the door for him, only to shut it quickly behind him. She re-locked the door and propped a chair in front before she allowed herself to sit down next to Carter. "You look tense…" Carter mused. "I'm not." Susan retorted quickly. The boy folded his muscular arms. "Don't lie to me Susan, I know something's upset you. It's abnormal for someone to put a chair in front of the door for no particular reason."

After a few moments of silence, he said : "It's Caspian, isn't it? Tell me, what has he done to you? It can't be worse than how I was treated in Rabadash's castle." Susan made no verbal response. Her hands traveled to her neck collar and unbuttoned. As she revealed her flesh to him, his mouth dropped. "He's bitten you?" he said, astonished. Susan sighed and buttoned up her collar again. "It's called a hickey. Love bite. Marking."

Carter pursed his lips. "What exactly where you doing with him?" Susan blinked a few times, deciding on whether or not she should tell him. "Irrelevant," she finally replied. Carter stayed silent for a few short moments. "Does it hurt?" he asked timidly.

"Yes. It's feels like a combination of stinging and burning."

"Perhaps I shall fetch you some ointment, or medication?"

"No. I'll survive."

Carter stared at her for a moment, his fingers wandering her soft cheek. He stroked softly, absentmindedly, while getting himself lost in the azure abyss of her eyes. His finger hooked under her chin and pulled her face up to his, and did what he never thought would have ever been done again. Carter did the unthinkable. The unimaginable. He _kissed _Susan.

He kissed her with a burning passion, eternal flames lit inside of his heart, and he sunk into the warmth. Carter held her to him, providing her a safe sanctuary in his arms. "Carter," she broke away, gasping, out of breath. "Y-You have feelings for me, don't you?"

"Ever since I met you," he'd admitted. "Ever since those first words we spoke, the first time I laid eyes on you. It seemed as if the whole room had went utterly dark and you were the only light I could see."

Susan stood, breaking his grip on her. "I must be going mad," she thought aloud. Opening the door, she walked down the hallway and right past Caspian without a word.

…

"But you know that! You know I would never hurt you!" Lucy Pevensie listened through the walls of her room at Caspian and Susan's arguments. "No, I don't! You've bitten me, and I've been bruised before due to your reluctance to let go of me when I ask."

Lucy frowned at the sound of that. "And it doesn't at all mean that you won't hurt the others. I know you hate Carter. I saw the look in your eyes when he almost shot me with that arrow. And Peter. I've seen some nasty fist fights ever since I'd come back from Rabadash's castle. I don't know what your problem is, but it needs to stop."

"I do those things because I love you. I love you more than the sun or the moon, and even my life." The loud sound of skin on skin contact seemed to erupt through the wall. Lucy flinched. "Don't you dare try to kiss me! Don't you dare say that you love me because I know that you don't, you selfish, insolent, prude! You just claim that you do because you're blinded. It seems like you're possessed, and I'm tired of it, and I'm afraid of you. I'll admit it, Caspian. You frighten me."

"Susan, I—"

"No Caspian, you need to _leave me alone_. I don't love you!" And their conversation ended with a loud slam of a door. A choked sob emitted from Caspian's lips. "You _liar_," he seethed. "You told me that she would love me, but she doesn't."

"_Give her time, Caspian. She'll come around. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of it."_

Lucy heard a sickeningly beautiful voice echo from the other side of the wall. She crept out of her room and down the hallway to peek into the door's lock. "I'm tired of this. I hate abusing Susan, and I like Carter. Susan is my world, and you just seem to be pushing her farther away from me."

Lucy's eyes beheld the most attractive creature in all of Narnia; a star. The star had long, thick white hair and pearly white skin. It wore a bluish dress that looked nearly white, but wasn't quite the same color. The star had a sapphire aura and glow. "Minaswen, the deal is done."

"_But you've promised me! You must never break a promise with a star."_

"And you've promised me that Susan would fall in love with me, but you've broken that promise. You've manipulated me into a dark, love-drunken Telmarine. Go away, Minaswen, back to your home where you belong."

"_But you've promised me love! You've promised me that you'd find me a beautiful man, one that resembles you, but alas you have not. You must find me love. You must!"_

Lucy watched through the handle as the star choked Caspian with an invisible force. She watched his eyes grow black; the pupil and the whites. She watched, frozen, horrified. _"Once you make me a promise human, there is __**no turning back**__." _

"Caspian!" Lucy cried, flinging the door open because she could take it no longer. "Caspian!" The glow vanished before her eyes, leaving into his mouth with a trail of mist. Caspian's eyes were no longer black, and returned to their normal color. He stood without a sound and walked out the door past her. Lucy just stared, shocked, horrified, and dumbfounded.

**So? How was it? Please leave some love with a review!**


End file.
